The Kiss That Missed
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt has something to say but Rachel just won't listen so...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I felt like being a little silly tonight, here is the result of slightly over an hour's silliness on my part. Enjoy, Hate, Love, LAUGH most of all, and of course Read *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>The Kiss That Missed (TPPP)<br>**

„Kurt, what are you doing?", Blaine asked as he walked into his boyfriends bedroom, and found Kurt typing away frantically in the comment section to a youtube video that was already scrolled so far up, that it was impossible for Blaine to make out what it was at all.

"Kurt?", Blaine repeated as Kurt just kept hammering away at his keyboard without saying so much as hello, and muttering to himself, "No more apologies, pfff."

So Blaine did the first thing he could think of and something he had been waiting to do all day.

Kurt did not know it yet, as Blaine touched his lips to those of his boyfriend, but this would turn out to be the last time he would kiss his boyfriend in his Dalton uniform.

When Blaine broke the kiss, he caught Kurt glance at the uniform and role his eyes.

Blaine only acknowledged that action with a slight smirk before he mentally moved on from the subject, quickly, having made up his mind about it all already anyway, which Kurt of course did not know yet, but Blaine hoped the coffee date this afternoon, the first of this school year, would provide him with the opportunity to tell Kurt.

Although, something kept nagging at Blaine to tell the Warblers first, and ask some advice from them for the performance. In the end Blaine would make his decision who to tell first on a whim.

"Babe, what has your keyboard done to you?"

"What? No, nothing, it's …never mind."

"Kurt, please tell me what got you so worked up?"

"Rachel and Finn…"

"Not again, don't tell me this is still about…" Blaine said as he scrolled up to the little window in which sure enough the video was paused at the exact moment Finn and Rachel were kissing at Nationals.

Blaine rolled his eyes "You know babe, for someone who is gay you are strangely obsessed with that particular straight kiss."

Kurt only dignified this remark with a huff, already busy scrolling back down to the message board.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kurt? Should I go get Finn so we can bring it all out in the open?" Blaine added with a grin so wide, it looked like it could even hurt Blaine, whose ability to pull any kind of wildly exaggerated facial expression had only ever been truly rivaled by Sam and his mouth extraordinaire.

"Don't you dare," Kurt replied to Blaine, visibly fighting to suppress the smirk that was tugging at his lips with ever increasing force as he caught Blaine's downright silly grin, while he kicked of his shoes and opened the button on his blazer.

"Stupid blazer," Kurt mumbled under his breath and began hacking away at the keys again.

"Oh Babe. Calm down," Blaine said pulling a slightly reluctant Kurt of his chair and onto the bed, leaning against the headboard holding on to Kurt tight, who after a moment relaxed, resting his head against Blaine's chest.

Stroking Kurt's hair soothingly Blaine finally asked "Why are you so upset about it now? Even when it had just happened you were just fine with it."

"They are being so smug about it."

"Who?"

"Finn and Rachel, who else. Today in Glee they acted like it had not had any effect on the outcome of the competition, and that is just not true. I mean, I don't think Rachel would ever be so stupid as to pull something like that again, but Finn? He is in such a strange mood lately anyway. I don't know what he is thinking anymore. I don't think he does either. Last year he still talked about music and football scholarships, this year he is so closed off, has been ever since the last couple of weeks of summer break. I worry about him. These days you seem to be able to get nothing out of him anymore, nothing but smug looks and suggestive grins that make him look so damn stupid, that is. Not that I think he is."

"You need to stop worrying so much for him, he needs to figure that stuff out himself. Not everyone can know what they want from life as early and with as much certainty as you."

"Thank you, I think I needed to hear that. "

"My pleasure," Blaine replied placing a loving kiss on Kurt's forehead. Then he scrambled of the bed and reached for Kurt's laptop, pulling it over onto the bed in front of Kurt and himself, before settling back against the headboard. "So what were you exactly doing here?"

Blaine began to scroll through the several comments Kurt had left, and noticed that some where dated days back.

"Wait, that comment, that was you as well?" Blaine said a broad grin once again spreading all over his face.

"Yes," Kurt said with a look on his face that spoke more of amusement than guilt. "Why? How do you know that specific comment?"

Blaine began to snigger, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh "Well, you know how you have to pass Finn's room on the way to yours."

Kurt nodded.

"I overheard him and Rachel talking, well it is Finn and Rachel, so you know how she does most of the talking…" Kurt let out a laugh at that, before nodding again "…so she was saying how outrageous and inappropriate that comment was, and how it could only be more offensive if you replaced Jew with child, or midget or hobbit."

Kurt was outright laughing now, "I would never write 'Why is that T-Rex eating the Hobbit', seeing as you are my hobbit, and I therefore love the whole species."

"Aw. That is so weirdly sweet Babe," Blaine said chuckling and hugging Kurt a little closer to his chest.

"Coffee?", Kurt asked, eyes bright.

"Coffee," Blaine echoed warmly in reply, letting his left hand wander to take Kurt's right before moving to get up from Kurt's bed.


End file.
